tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting Machine
The Sorting Machine enables you to set up item delivery with military precision. Like the Filter it can be used inline (meaning between Pneumatic Tubes) or connected to an inventory (usually a Chest or a Buffer). A sorting machine can be used to colour code items which will assist with the output destinations. Note that when changing the colours in the Sorting Machine right and left clicking will go forward or backwards so if you miss red you can right click to go back. Operation Modes There are five different modes of operations; *'Anystack Sequential': The slider moves from column to column and waits until it receives any single item in that column before moving to the next. *'Allstack Sequential': The sliders moves from column to column and waits until it receives all the items in that column before moving to the next. *'Random Allstack': Same as the previous mode, but without the moving slider. *'Any Item': Will pull any of the items starting with those in the top left of the connected inventory. *'Any Item With Default Route': Same as the previous mode, except a default colour can be set for unmatched items below the mode settings. Recipe Total *2 Red-Doped Wafers *5 Iron Ingots *1 Blue Alloy Ingot *1 Filter *''Raw materials'' *3 Red-Doped Wafers (Alloy Furnace: 4 Redstone; 1 Silicon Wafer) *6 Iron *1 Redstone Dust *2 Gold *9 Cobblestone *3 Wooden Planks *1 Blue Alloy Ingot (Alloy Furnace: 4 Nikolite; 1 Silver Ingot) Uses Allows the sorting of any item by assigning each item a color tag and then it is sent to its respective chest Input : chest placed next to the sorting machine Output : opposite side using Pneumatic Tubes '''Power : '''Redstone tech solar panel To assign a color to your tubes for your items to be directed by the machine, you must use a paint brush. Uncolored items can go in colored tubes, but colored items can not go in off-colored tubes. If you are having problems, make sure that the chest is on the correct side of the sorting machine (input : double holes) and output (opposite side). There are a total of sixteen different colors that the sorting machine will accept. If the Sorting Machine is directly connected to a chest filled with a single item (ex: Condenser chest of redstone) you can then sort up to 8 colors of output. However if it is connected in-line it will sort only to the first color of item and never reach the others. The only way to fix this is to have a item detector in front and have it pulse every time an item goes through, moving the slider. Changing Orientation and Recovery A Screwdriver can be used to change the direction a Sorting Machine is facing, while a Mining Laser or pickaxe of any level may be used to remove and recover it. Note As mentioned earlier, Sorting Machines can be used either inline (spliced into a Pneumatic Tube network) or next to a source (chest). What you need to be aware of is the two different uses of the Sorting Machine have different redstone requirements. When placed inline, the machines will work much better if NOT given a redstone pulse. However, if the Sorting Machine is being used directly to suck items out of a source chest then it needs a pulse to do so. To state it differently, if an item is already moving through your tube network (via Filter , Retriever , or other) and bumps into the back of a Sorting Machine, the Sorting Machine will sort/color it all by itself with no signals needed. However, if the Sorting Machine is going to be responsible for the inital filling of a tube network with items then it needs to be signalled (via redstone) to do so. Video Tutorial VXq8g1X0AOk EUfk_XwoCOA fH-OKVQVyZ4 Sorting system Sources RedPower2 Wiki Category:RedPower2 Category:RedPower Machines Category:Blutricity